spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Australia (Allocene)
After the mass extinction, much of Australia's giant wildlife have gone extinct. This includes kangaroos, emus, crocodiles and several other endangered species. Also, some creatures have faced a severe decline, including numbats and koalas, due to lack of food and competition with placentals. Despite this, Australia of the future is rather diverse in fauna, especially in the marsupial family. The outback is unrecognizable by 25 million years AME and is way more lush than in the present day. In fact, most of the outback is open grassland littered with trees similar to the Aciaca trees of Africa. On the coasts, near Queensland, mangrove forests line the shore which make somewhat of a maze that is flooded about 1.5 meters (4–5 feet). The mangroves here are much taller than their ancestors and they merge with a rainforest filled with all sorts of unique creatures. Lastly, flood waters has caused the Spencer Gulf to swell and form a shallow sea. In this sea, sharks and sea-faring water monitors have evolved to fill the roles of the apex predators of the region. Australia gets much more rainfall than in the past, due to the continent moving closer to the equator. In fact, the northern tip of Australia is only 50 miles south from the equator. Central Grasslands As said in the paragraph above most of Australia is now covered in sprawling grassland. Trees here look similar to African savannah trees and play a similar role in the welfare of the creatures of this lush, new outback. Along with trees, the outback is covered with grasses and patches of bushes. The Australia of the Allocene is now able to sustain grazing herd animals, like false aurochs and wombeasts. Large carnivores like the dingoes have gone extinct, which has caused an arms race to see which creature can take over the apex predator niche the fastest. Mammals (Marsupials) *After the mass extinction, quolls have become the apex predators of Australia and have diversified into several different species. These predators, or quolleo, are quite common, with several species native to the outback. One of these outback species is the Banded Quolleo, the largest of the grassland natives, reaching sizes of up to 1.5 meters (5 feet) long and 60 centimeters (2 feet) tall. Banded quolleo are light brown with a white underbelly, and have thin white stripes running down its back. Also, this species has still kept its distinct pouch, where the creature stores its pups. Banded Quolleo can normally give birth to 2 pups each season, unless there is a major drought or food shortage. This species live in packs of up to 4 adults, and the males normally do all of the hunting while the females care for the pups. Males are larger than the females and have a mane running down their back, which is unique to this species of quolleo. The males hunt like lions do, and prey on large mammals like false aurochs or wombeasts. *Unlike the other species of quolleo, the Spotted Quolleo '''only hunts at night. One of the smallest species of the quolleo family, the spotted quolleo only reaches the size of a small dog, which is around a meter (3 feet) long. This species is black with small white speckles, or spots, placed all over its dark fur along with long downward facing fangs that jut from the creature's mouth. Spotted quolleo hunt in mating pairs and prey on small animals, like frogs, lizards or mulgrays. During the day, however, spotted quolleo lay in their den and tend to their pups. Spotted quolleo produce the most pups in the quolleo family, at a whopping 6 pups each season. Unfortunately, only half of these creatures make it to adulthood due to predation from devil dragons or larger quolleo. *Large grazing mammals, including kangaroos and some species of wallabies, have gone extinct and have left behind a major ecological niche. At an astounding 2 meters (7 feet) tall at the shoulder and weighing in at over a ton, the '''Giant Wombeast is the largest land animal in the South Pacific region. Wombeasts are large grazing descendants of the wombat that are native throughout the continent's grasslands and rainforests. This grassland species greatly resembles the long gone Diprotodon and share many similar characteristics. Giants traverse the grasslands in herds of up to 18 individuals, which is led by 2-3 bulls. These creatures are so large, only solitary wombeasts are preyed on. In fact a single herd can have up to 5 calves each year, which are protected by the herd and grow up to become titanic beasts. Mammals (Placentals) * Although it may seem that marsupials have a much more dominant role in the ecosystem than placentals, some of these mammals have become quite large and have evolved to fit niches similar to the titanic marsupials. The explosion of the rabbit and hare population in the outback has led to a new species to evolve, the leparlope which, like the name suggests, are grazers that resemble antelope. Leparlope are present on nearly every continent and have diversed into many different subspecies, including the Ausralian Leparlope. This subspecies is quite small compared to other kinds of leparlope, at only 60 centimeters (2 feet) tall. These beasts are tan with dark brown blotches on its fur, along with a white underbelly. Leparlope live in herds of 20-28 individuals and are preyed on by all sorts of creatures, including carrion cranes, quolleo and devil dragons. Their ears perk up when they sense predators or intruders. * Another invasive species native to the outback is the wild pig, which have evolved into several different niches around the world like rabbits and rodents. Wolf boar are a family of pig that include omnivores and carnivores. The Australian Wolf Boar '''is the Australian subspecies that has taken on a much more carnivorous diet consisting of small animals, birds and the young of larger animals like false aurochs. At just above a meter (4 feet) tall at the shoulder, Australian wolf boar are probably the most ravenous predator on the grassland, sometimes even resorting to cannibalism. The wolf boars resemble the extinct Entelodon and the Australian subspecies is no different, having two fangs that grow to the size of an average knife. The Australian wolf boar has rough brown skin, with barely any fur on it, along with red streaks running down its sloped back. These creatures are mostly solitary, only pairing up during mating season. Birds * Most kinds of large birds have become extinct but, some of these avians have survived the extinction event. One of these families of birds are called carrion cranes, which are large carnivorous and piscivorous avians. Also known as carrion storks, this group of birds are descended from carnivorous storks and cranes. One of the largest of these carrion cranes is the '''Snake-Eyed Carrion Crane '''which can grow up to heights of 3 meters (9 feet) tall. Snake-eyes are descended from the black-necked stork, which is large predatory stork native to central Australia. Snake-eyes live near watering holes and prey on small mammals, waterfowl and fish along with young herd mammals. These birds may be predators but sometimes, snake-eyes eat dead or dying creatures that were killed by other predators. These carrion cranes got their name from the way they can snap at prey while staring at other objects. Snake-eyes greatly resemble their ancestors, with black and red feathers, along with a grey torso. * Parrots were another group of birds that have survived the mass extinction event and have diversed into several different niches. One new family of parrot are the hammerhead parrots which have plumage on their head which resemble a v-shape. Descended from cockatoos, hammerheads are only native to Australia and the surrounding islands, and are unique to the ecosystem. The largest of its kind, the '''Crimson Hammerhead Parrot '''is truly remarkable, which dark-red and white plumage all over its downy body. With a wingspan of about a meter (3 feet) these birds are the largest flying avians in Australia. Male crimson hammerhead extends out its v-shaped plumage during mating season to impress females, and also use this plumage to "spar" with other males. Sparring is simply two males showing off whose plumage is larger and more vibrant in coloration. Reptiles and Amphibians *Monitor lizards have really hit the big time after the mass extinction, diversifying into marine niches and land niches. One species however, remains close to its primal roots as a savage predator, and this species is the '''Devil Dragon. These massive reptiles can reach lengths close to 5 meters (15 feet) making these beasts the largest predators on the grassland. Devil dragons are descended from the perentie, and has still kept its ancestors venomous saliva. This saliva is highly acidic and can keep flesh wounds open on large animals, like wombeasts, which cannot be taken down by the sheer force of the devil dragon. These reptiles are green-grey in color, which help them sneak up on unsuspecting prey. Also, male devil dragons have a bony crest which help attracts mates. These beasts can lay up to 15 eggs each season, but only half of them survive and reach adulthood. Other devil dragons might eat the eggs if food has become scarce. Coastal Mangroves and Rainforests Australia's coastline in the future is dense with mangroves and other aquatic plants. These forests continue for miles and eventually merge with the grasslands of the outback, where the mangroves transition to towering rainforest trees. Inland, the rainforests are mostly wetland, divided into land-locked lakes and rivers. Here, freshwater fish and large turtles have evolved to become the apex predators of these lakes. Flooding has caused most of the mangrove forests to be partly flooded, in some places by about 1.5 meters (5 feet). Some of the creatures native to the coastal mangroves and rainforests are: Mammals (Marsupials) * After the mass extinction, koalas were in severe decline and were on the brink of extinction, due to competition with placentals. Fortunately, an adaptation to the koala's diet led to a new species of vombatiform, the Slokoal. Slokoals are native to the rainforests of Australia and are the largest creatures in its environment. These beasts are built similarly to ground slothes and walk on their knuckles. Slokoals have a grey coat with green blotches, along with white ears and a white underbelly. Koalas fully adapted to life on the ground to experience a more varied diet, which includes berries, fruit and leves on low-lying bushes. Slokoals live in small groups of 5 or 6 led by an alpha male. The alpha is normally the largest male and protects the group from predators. Slokoals can reach heights of up to 2 meters (6 feet) and can be aggressive against predators and intruders, especially if bearing young in its pouch. Mammals (Placentals) * Rodents are the primary group of survivors of the mass extinction. Rats have evolved and diversified into many different niches, with one of them being a predatory role. These predators are called dirats, or dire rats which are native to every continent including Antarctica. Dirats greatly resemble cats like tigers or jaguars and reach simliar sizes. 'Australian Dirats '''are the smallest subspecies only reaching a meter (3 feet) in length. This species of dirat greatly rely on numbers to hunt and fend off larger predators. These beasts live in packs of up to 15 individuals and behave similarly to big cats. Australian dirats hunt in smaller groups of 5 or 6 and prey on all sorts of small animals, like foliroo or parrots. Birds * The kookaburra is the most well known Australian avian, and has evolved to fill a much more piscivorous role. The '''Fisherman Kookaburra ' is a small, stork-like avian that mainly dine on fish and aquatic creatures. At only a meter (3 feet) high, fishermen are prime prey to quolleo and larger carrion cranes. Kookaburras have evolved webbed feet which are attached to slender, but muscular legs. Fishermen can still fly but they tend to wade in slow-moving water in order to catch prey. A fisherman kookaburra's beak is long and needle-shaped, with ridges that make the beak look like a pair of tongs. Fishermen bore holes in clay cliff-faces in order to lay their eggs. These holes go deep into the cliffs so the mothers can protect her chicks. Males are more vibrant compared to females and have a wide range of colors, including teal, blue, red and green. Spencer Sea After the mass extinction, global warming was sped up so fast that in the next 20 million years, the world is as tropical as the Earth in prehistoric times. This process has caused the melting of half of the polar ice caps which in turn caused major flooding on the coastline, along with the evolution of many new plants and animals. The Spencer Gulf has now swelled into a shallow sea filled with unique creatures, like dolphin-sized platypuses, giant sharks and sea-faring monitor lizards. Mammals (Marsupials) * After the mass extinction, whales and dolphins have been wiped off the face of the Earth. Around the world, different creatures have started to fill the massive niche that the cetaceans have left behind. Platypi are a prime example, for they too have evolved into marine creatures. The largest of its kind, the 'Silver Glyder '''is a 6 meter (18 foot) long, dugong-like platypus. Glyders are a subspecies of manatreme, or marine platypus, that are native to Australia and the surrounding waters. Glyders have four flippers that help pull the creature up on land in order to lay eggs. Silver glyders are tan with streaks of silver running across the creatures' body, and have a small row of spines running down its back. Like other species of glyder, silver glyders have sensors on their beak that act as a type of sonar underwater. This sensor detects prey items like fish and small amphibians. These creatures live in threesomes and traverse the Spencer Sea in search for food. * Due to major flooding, caused by the melting of the polar ice caps, the islands offshore of Asutralia have shrunken. One of the island natives, the quokka, has adapted to the island's rising tide by evolving webbed feet. The '''Spencer Foam Hopper '''is a subspecies of queensland foam hopper and is nearly-identical to its ancestor. Foam hoppers are only 60 centimeters (2 feet) tall, and graze on both aquatic and land plants. * '''Bonebills '- Descended from hornbills, bonebills are a large species of herbivorous bird native to the tropical regions of the world. Australian bonebills (specifically the Spencer Bonebill) have evolved a more piscivorous diet and have adapted to life near the coastline. These birds also eat frogs and fruit from the coastal mangroves. The Spencer bonebill has also evolved stronger wings so it can fly great distances over the sea. * 'Diving Gulls '- Diving gulls, also called swimming gulls, are a family of gull that has adapted to life strictly for water. They are built like pinnipeds but still can make short bursts on its two feet. Diving gulls can remain underwater for 30 minutes before it has to come back up to the surface and has adapted oar shaped flippers, which replace their wings. The largest species can reach wingspans of up to 1.5 meters (5 feet). * 'Mavaran '- Descended from water monitors, these crocodilian-like predators are extremely common in the Spencer Sea. Mavaran are also found in the Indian and Pacific Oceans and are the most common saltwater reptilian species on the planet. Australian mavaran can reach lengths of up to 3 meters (10 feet) and typically have a serpentine body shape. * 'Brasshead Sharks '- Descended from bullhead sharks, brassheads are the largest predatory fish native to the Pacific. Brassheads are named after their large, thick head which is nearly 1/3 of the creature's total length. These huge sharks eat all sorts of prey, including small terrestrial mammals. Brassheads can grow anywhere from 6 to 9 meters (20-30 feet), and have a very serpentine body shape.